1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system which performs welding inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot system which inspects the quality of welds of a welded part welded to a workpiece is well known. For example, JP 2007-278809A discloses a method wherein an ultrasound sensor provided at the tip of a robotic arm is used to inspect the quality of welds.
However, the related art disclosed in JP2007-278809A requires an ultrasound sensor and a sensor control device to control the sensor and therefore the structure is complicated.
Thus, there is a demand for a robot system which has a simple structure which can inspect the quality of welds of a welded part welded to a workpiece.